Zoo 2: Animal Park - Events
Here will be listed all events happening in Zoo 2: Animal Park. Select the event you're interested in to access its page! Types of Events There are three type of events in Zoo 2: Animal Park: Sale Events During a Sale Event, certain items will be offered at a discount price, for example Shelter upgrades might be 25% off, or Land Expansion might be 50% off. Some events might offer previous "bonus animals" that aren't normally for sale. Sale events are listed in italics in the calendar below. Club Events By completing fundraising tasks in the clubhouse, club events can be triggered : Special Events Special events are a bit more involved that sale events. During these events special decorations themed for the event will be available for purchase. During the Special Event these decorations will generate an Event Currency, which can be used to buy Special Event animals, decorations, or Rare Chests. Past Special Events are listed in bold below in the calendar. Special Event Shop During the special event a shop will be "opened" where you can redeem your special currency for exclusive items. Players can also exchange gems for more special event currency in this shop if it's needed. The Special Event Shop will be accessible through an icon on the left of the screen where other special offers are shown along with open quests. Special Event Currency Special event currency works in a similar manner to watering plants. After a set period of time the currency is available to collect and won't start working on new currency until the available items are collected. (Note that unlike stores you can NOT collect from a partially full producer. Players can only collect when it's full.) A timer for each themed decoration will be display counting down to when it's ready for collection. Special Event Currency is not retained after the event ends. Any unspent special event currency disappears after the event. It is not converted to coins or gems. Special Event Timeline Typically a special event will last for three weeks. The first two weeks are deemed the Collection Period where the themed decorations will generate the special currency. After this the third week is deemed the Redemption Period. During this week players are allowed to spend their special currency but the themed decorations will not generate any new currency. 2020 * [https://zoo2animalpark.wikia.com/wiki/Mayor The Mayor]s anniversary, 02/06'' * Breeding event, from 01/21 to 01/28 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Treasure_Chest_Sale Treasure Chest Sale], 01/09 to 01/13 * [https://zoo2animalpark.wikia.com/wiki/Grumps Grump]'s anniversary, 01/17 * Triplet Week 2019 * Triplet event, 12/16 to 12/20 * '''Christmas, from the 12/01 to the 12/31 * Super Zoo Sale, 11/25 to 12/02 * Addition of the Water biome animals, 11/25 * Dr. Byrd birthday, 11/20 to 11/22 * Erik's birthday, 11/13 * Hug A Bear Day , 11/07 * Halloween, from the 10/24 to the 11/12 * Alaska Day, 10/17 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Breeding_event Breeding event], from 10/08 to 10/15 * Treasure Chest Sale, 10/01 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Gavin Gavin]s birthday, 09/25'' * Stella's birthday, 09/19 * '''Autumn, from 09/03 to 09/16 * Bat Night, 08/29 * John's birthday, 08/27 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Super_Zoo_Sale Super zoo sale], from 08/22 to 08/26 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Horse_Day Horse Day], 08/20 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Breeding_event Breeding event], from 08/13 to 08/19 * Elephant Day, 08/12 * Cat week, from 08/05 to 08/10 * Tiger Day, 07/29 * Grandpa's birthday, 07/24 * Summer, from 07/02 to 07/16 * Mountain Hike, from the 06/27 to the 07/01 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Beginning_of_Summer Beginning of Summer], from the 06/20 to the 06/24 * Jungle adventure, from the 06/13 to the 06/16 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Vicky Vicky]s birthday, 06/12'' * Breeding event, from the 06/04 to the 06/11 * World Turtle Day, 05/23 * Anthony's birthday, 05/22 * '''Mother's Day, from 7 May to 21 May * Easter, from 04/11 to 04/25 * [https://zoo2animalpark.fandom.com/wiki/Lucy Lucy]s birthday, 04/03'' * Zoo 2: Animal park first anniversary, 03/26 * Forest day, 03/22 * I''ce biome event, from the 03/15 to the 03/18'' * Elizabeth's anniversary, 03/11 * Breeding event, from the 03/03 to the 03/10 * '''Valentine's Day, from 02/12 to ?02/26? * '[https://zoo2animalpark.wikia.com/wiki/Mayor The Mayor]'s anniversary, 02/06 * [https://zoo2animalpark.wikia.com/wiki/Breeding_event Breeding event], from the 01/24 to the 01/31 * [https://zoo2animalpark.wikia.com/wiki/Grumps Grump]'s anniversary, 01/17 2018 * [https://zoo2animalpark.wikia.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Christmas_2018 '''Christmas], from the 12/01 to the 12/31 * [https://zoo2animalpark.wikia.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Black_Friday_2018 Black Friday], from the 11/22 to the 11/26 * [https://zoo2animalpark.wikia.com/wiki/Zoo_2:_Animal_Park_-_Halloween_2018 Halloween], from the 10/25 to the 11/06 * World Cup, from the 06/14 to 07/05